One Strange Dream
by EmmaLemon
Summary: What would happen if Fang could see the audience but no one else could? A one shot created from a writing game my sister and I made up.


**Lemon: Hi everyone. I finally got some time to get on the computer. With football, school, homework, Guitar practice, and. chores I couldn't really get on and write but I did and finished this lovely one shot!**

**Fang: I'd hardly call this lovely.**

**Lemon: And this is Fang, my captive- I mean friend. I stole him from someone and left a Fang clone in his place. YAY, FANG CLONE! Now… what am I forgetting?**

**Fang: The disclaimer.**

**Lemon: Oh yeah. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, and because this story contains no OCs the plot line is the only thing I do own. *Elbows Fang***

**Fang: Huh? Oh right. Lemon would also like to mention that this was started before FANG came out, so it obviously takes place after the fifth book.**

**Lemon: Well, on with the story!**

**Max POV**

I've slept in a subway tunnel, battled my mutant half brother, been to Antarctica, and rescued my mother from an underwater prison, but I've never been happier then I am now. Maybe the E house was good but it didn't top this.

It was hot today, a nice change from Antarctica. I stretch out on a lawn chair and watched Iggy and Gazzy create fireworks for the upcoming Fourth of July party. The Flock had never celebrated the Fourth of July much. When we were younger and Jeb had just rescued us from the School, a horrible place where crazy "scientists" created mutant creatures, he had taught us the importance of the Fourth of July and had a big party. After he just left without a trace and went back to the School, we stopped celebrating any holiday that left memories of Jeb.

This year we were spending the Fourth with Mom and my half sister, Ella, in Arizona. Mom had planned a big party and Jeb was here this year.

The only thing that bothered me was that Fang wasn't out of his room yet. He spends too much time in there and it's beginning to worry me.

**Fang POV**

Sleeping in is a big luxury for any of the Flock. Why Max got up at six in the morning is beyond me. Considering she didn't wake up until ten back at the E house and was still the first one up.

I dragged myself out of bed and quickly got changed. Just as I opened the door leading to the hall I noticed the wall on my left wasn't even there. Instead the house seemed to connect to a theater, complete with seats and people.

"Dr. M," I called to Max's mom. "Is half of your house supposed to be a theater?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fang," Dr. M answered.

As I continued to stare at this random bunch of people, they stared right back. "Who are you people?" I asked them. None of them said a word. This was starting to creep me out.

Rushing out into the hall, I noticed that at the end of the hall where the closet was supposed to be the theater and audience were. I took the stairs two at a time.

On my way to the kitchen, I passed Nudge.

"Nudge do you see those people?" I asked trying to keep voice calm. Nudge kept walking as if I wasn't there. "Nudge. Earth to Nudge!"

Nudge cocked her head and pulled out the ear buds I hadn't spotted. "Did you say something?"

"Yes. Do you see those people?"

"What people?"

"Come on," I said leading Nudge upstairs. "There." I pointed.

"Fang, that's a closet," she explained. The audience laughed. I glared at them.

"That's not funny," I snapped.

"I wasn't trying to make a joke," Nudge answered. I gestured to the audience.

"How do you not see them?"

"Fang, this isn't funny or cool," she hissed. I stood and watched her disappear into her room. Sprinting down the steps, I headed toward the kitchen. Dr. M was in there making a fruit salad with Angel and Ella. They smiled and greeted me as I entered the room.

"Dr. M, please tell me you see this theater thing." I pointed to the wall of her kitchen that had disappear and been replaced by the audience. All three of them turned. After staring at the crowd for a few seconds, D. M shrugged.

"Ok, I give up. What am I looking at?" she asked.

"You don't see them, do you?" I sighed. Angel and Ella went back to making food for tonight. Dr. M hesitated then joined them.

"Fang, you're a mystery," she said. I sighed again before heading out back. The midday sun was scorching. Everything in Arizona had a dried up look to it, especially today. It had rained once in the past month. I still didn't get why people would want to live in a place this hot and dry all year long.

I made a bee line for Max. "Max, you are the last person who can prove I'm still sane."

Max looked up at me. "How?" she asked as she sat up. I turned towards the house to find it had been swallowed up by the theater.

"Do you see the people?"

"Fang," Max said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You don't see the audience?" Max grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Shut up," she hissed in my ear. "You're ruining the play. Don't mention the audience."

I thought over what she said. "What play? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"The play's called The Adventures of Maximum Ride. You weren't told because the director wanted you to act normal and we all know you're a terrible actor," she explained, pushing me back into a standing position.

All at once the crowd of people decided they were bored. "This is lame! I came here to see some Fax!" shouted a random woman. A red head jumped onto the stage. "I just wanted to kiss Iggy," she announced. The girl ran at Iggy and tackled him before he realized what was going on.

I felt something being pressed into my hand. Looking down, I recognized it as the box for my allergy medications. One warning caught my eye. "May cause dizziness, nausea, paranoia, or strange dreams," I read. I gazed up at the sky. "Lemon, you have got to be kidding me. This is the worst one shot ever!"

**Fang: Wow. Really, Lemon, Really?**

**Lemon: I know. It's awesome! *turns to audience* Now you know what you have to do! R&R! Read and Review!**


End file.
